fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoot: Klad
Dit is mijn kladpagina in het algemeen. Hier zet ik mijn ideetjes en werk ze uit! thumb|350px Foto's MagiCats 2 Volledige namen soms niet aangegeven in verband met spoilers. Griffin.jpg|Dit is Griffin. Emerald.jpg|Dit is Emerald. Rafa.jpg|Dit is Rafaël (Rafa). Tamar_Spark.jpg|Dit is Tamar. Wolf_(MagiCats).jpg|Dit is Wolf (Owen Wind). Suzy.jpg|Dit is Suzy. Lowis_River.jpg|Dit is Lowis River. Locaties MagiCats 2 In het tweede deel zullen wat meer locaties beschreven zijn. Uitwerken *River-familie Deze katten leven bij een grote waterval. Ze kunnen op water lopen, daarom gebruiken ze de waterval als een soort trap om op de rotswand te klimmen. (reden van uitwerking: Griffin) *Clay-familie Kunstzinnige katten die van alles met klei maken. Ze vereren Nevon, god van de Kunst en de Muziek, als oppergod. (reden van uitwerking: Tamar) *Flame-familie Een vurige familie die vlammen kan creëren. Ze leven op kaal gesteente, in grotten. (reden van uitwerking: Rafaël) Al-kat-raz Een eiland met een groot grottenstelsel, aan de kust van de oceaan dichtbij Neonpolis. Alleen te bereiken als het eb is, bij de vloed wordt het omringd door water. Zwaar beveiligd en er gaat het gerucht dat er nog nooit iemand uit Al-kat-raz ontsnapt is. Personages MagiCats 2 In MagiCats 2 komen een boel nieuwe personages voor. Hier een aantal, zodat ik ze onthoud. Enkele karakters zijn al wel naamloos voorgekomen of zelfs genoemd in MagiCats. *Lowis River *Rose Clay *Owen Wind (Wolf) *Mitch River *Pippin River *Joppa Rain En nog deze (volledige namen niet aangegeven in verband met spoilers): *Citrus … *Victoria … *Quick … Het verhaal wordt gezien uit de ogen van twee jonge katten. Voor de een is de uitwerking van de Fire-Dynastie het belangrijkste, voor de ander juist die van de Water- en de Earth-Dynastie. Plotideeën Er zijn twee rode draden in het verhaal. Het oogpunt van Suzy is het belangrijkste, maar dat van Griffin kent ook zijn eigen plot. Griffin; Swamp-familie. Ai. Dit moet echt nog verder uitgewerkt worden, want het lijkt nog nergens op. Suzy; spoiler spoiler spoiler. Wat kleine plotgaatjes moeten nog opgevuld worden, maar ik weet waar ik heen wil! Afgewerkt *Morgenpoot: Ringo's Pad (Raccoon Saga) *MagiCats: Verhalen van de Goden Mee bezig *Morgenpoot: MagiCats (klad) Inactief/gestopt *Natuurster en Morgenpoot: De Blauwe Strijders *Morgenpoot en Luipaardklauw: Klad *Nachthuilers Projecten Tja, hoe moet ik dit anders noemen? Dit zijn projecten die nooit echt afgewerkt zijn of bedoeld zijn om afgewerkt te worden, aan deze verhalen schrijf ik af en toe een stukje. *Morgenpoot: Ringo's Pad (oneshots) Mogelijke plannen Vloed Een Warrior Cats fanfiction over eenden, deze komt er waarschijnlijk wel. O wee als iemand dit idee gebruikt xD Nachthuilers (nog onder constructie) PicsArt 06-14-10.01.18.jpg|Het logo van Nachthuilers. PicsArt 06-14-10.04.46.jpg|De cover van deel één. PicsArt 06-14-09.52.33.jpg|De cover van deel twee. PicsArt 06-14-09.58.20.jpg|De cover van deel drie. Dit verhaal is iets om me een beetje te ontspannen. Het is niet op mijn best geschreven, maar de zinnen vloeien gewoon op het papier. Ik denk hier niet echt bij na. Gebruik deze titels niet! Een Nieuwe Horizon Zilveren Maan (?) Onder de Sterren (?) Info over dit verhaal Morgenpoot: Klad 2 Personages Bliksemroedel Alfa: Luna – Zilvergrijze wolvin met groene, indringende ogen. Bèta: Shade – Donkere, agressieve wolf met lange klauwen. (Omega: Carter) Heler: Maneschijn – Kleine, grijze wolvin. Strijders: Ramos – Opvliegende, jonge wolf met een ruwe vacht. (Omega: Ronin) Kastan – Een kleine, roodbruine vos. Een jager. Jack – Enorme, ervaren wolf. (Omega: Wizard) Jona – Jonge, enthousiaste husky. Omega’s: Carter – Intelligente, jonge herdershond. Ronin – Lichtbruine, humoristische vos. Wizard – Zilvergrijze wolvin. Verzorgsters: Aria – Vrouwtjesvos, moeder van Twinkel, Lucy en Jace. Pups: Twinkel – Klein, enthousiast vrouwtjesvosje. Lucy – Donkerrood vrouwtjesvosje. Jace – Sterk mannetjesvosje. Proloog Een auto reed over het stoffige zandpad. Toen het gevaarte een plas modder raakte, zakte het erin weg. De motor draaide door zonder enig succes. De auto hield op met sputteren. Een man stapte uit, mompelde een vloekwoord en duwde de wagen moeilijk vooruit. Toen de auto weer min of meer onder vaste grond stond, stapte hij in. Het had geen zin om nog verder dat vervloekte bos in te rijden, alleen maar voor dat rotbeest. Nu hij daar stond, om middernacht, wilde hij niets liever dan dat hij die hond naar het asiel had gebracht. Bij nader inzien was dat misschien gemakkelijker geweest dan dat hij dat “ding” ergens dumpte. Hij reed een klein stukje door, om er zeker van te zijn dat zijn auto helemaal op de aarde stond en niet weer een halve meter weg zou zakken, voordat hij uitstapte en de achterklep opengooide. Een hartslag lang had hij medelijden met het beest, dat daar zo zat in zijn kooi. De ogen van het dier glansden in het maanlicht, erin stond angst, verwarring en verdriet te lezen. ‘Kom maar’, suste hij het dier. ‘Braaf hondje, braaf…’ Hij pakte de kooi uit de achterbak. De hond drukte zijn neus tegen het gaas en likte de vingers van de man. Die trok geschrokken zijn hand terug en veegde zijn huid af aan zijn broek. De man pakte een touw uit de auto en voorzichtig deed hij de kooi open. De hond jankte, maar braaf als hij was, bleef hij zitten. Hij knoopte het touw aan diens nek, stevig, maar niet te strak. Hoe vervloekt dat dier ook was, hij kon de gedachte dat de hond stikte niet over zijn hart verkrijgen. Nu zocht hij een geschikte boom uit en knoopte het andere uiteinde aan de boom. De hond liet een zwak gepiep horen. De man aaide het beest even behoedzaam over zijn kop, mompelde “braaf” en zette de lege kooi in de achterbak. Hij stapte in en gooide met een klap het portier dicht. De hond keek met een steek in zijn hart toe hoe de auto wegreed. Wat had hij verkeerd gedaan? Hoofdstuk 1 De hond tilde slaperig zijn kop op. Zijn vacht was verkleumd van de kou, en druppels regen vielen op zijn vacht. Grijze wolken pakten zich samen en in de verte rommelde de donder. Hij jankte nog een keer, zijn keel begon schor te worden. Was hij werkelijk zo ver van de bewoonde wereld af? Hij had nog niemand gezien. Plotseling hoorde hij gejank terug. Of verbeelde hij het zich? Naarmate het geluid dichterbij kwam, kon hij de boodschap van de huil horen. ‘Wie ben jij?’ huilde de vreemdeling. ‘Wat kom je hier doen?’ ‘Dat weet ik zelf ook niet’, jankte hij terug. Het werd stil en de struiken ritselden. Grommend ging de vastgebonden hond in de gevechtshouding staan, het touw knellend om zijn nek. Hij sperde zijn ogen wijd open. Het gejank wat hij had gehoord klonk vreemd, en nu wist hij waarom. Het was geen hond die hem had toegesproken! Uit de struiken kwam een kleine vos tevoorschijn. Toen hij wat beter keek, besefte hij dat het een mannetje was en ongeveer net zo oud als hij. ‘Je bent op het gebied van de Bliksemroedel!’ beet de vos hem toe. ‘Maak dat je wegkomt!’ ‘Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan’, gromde hij droog terwijl hij aan het touw rukte. Het dier leek zich te ontspannen en gromde: ‘Mijn naam is Ronin.’ ‘Carter’, gromde Carter kortaf. Hoe meer hij worstelde, des te strakker het touw begon te zitten. Ronin begon mee te helpen en algauw begon het touw een klein beetje te pluizen, maar nog lang niet genoeg om doormidden te knappen. Carter gaf het na verloop van tijd op. Elke spier in zijn lichaam deed pijn en hij wist dat het geen zin had, het touw was te stevig. Ronin bleef doorzetten. Hij trok met zijn tanden, zette zijn nagels in het ding, maar niks hielp. Plotseling klonk er een stem, laag en boos: ‘Ronin, wat is dit?!’ Hoofdstuk 2 Een donkere wolf sprong naar voren en drukte Ronin tegen de grond. ‘Waarom help je deze indringer?’ spuugde hij boos en verslapte zijn grip. De vos krabbelde achteruit en dook ineen. ‘Shade, het was niet mijn schuld’, verdedigde hij zich piepend. ‘Ik-ik moest hem toch losmaken? Anders komt hij nooit weg uit ons gebied!’ ‘Smoesjes’, gromde de donkere wolf en wendde zich tot Carter. ‘En jij? Heb je je tong verloren?’ Carter slikte, ademde diep in en probeerde zijn stem zo vast mogelijk te laten klinken toen hij zei: ‘Nee, ik dacht alleen dat u het wel alleen aankon.’ Shade was met stomheid geslagen, evenals Ronin die op zijn tanden beet. Carter keek de vos verrast aan, had hij iets verkeerds gezegd? ‘Zo praat je niet tegen de bèta van de Bliksemroedel!’ grauwde Shade en ging vlak voor hem staan. ‘Begrepen? Jij kleine blaffende naar mensen stinkende hond!’ Dat was een hele mondvol en Carter voelde zich diep gekwetst. ‘Nou en?’ blafte hij dapper. ‘Wat is er dan mis met mensen?’ ‘Wat er mis is met mensen?’ echode Shade. ‘Alles, kleintje, alles.’ ‘Zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn mij los te maken?’ vroeg hij aan de donkere wolf, zijn woorden met zorg gekozen. ‘Dan kan ik uit uw gebied verdwijnen, zoals u wenst.’ Hij knikte. ‘Oh, best. Zolang je maar meteen met je staart tussen je poten wegrent.’ Shade ontblootte zijn tanden en beet het touw in een ruk doormidden. ‘Wauw!’ riep Ronin uit, maar de bèta wierp hem een alleszeggende blik toe en hij was meteen stil. ‘Ga’, siste de donkere wolf. ‘Scheer je weg.’ Hij rende weg, keek nog één keer achterom en zag de twee in de struiken verdwijnen. Hoofdstuk 3 Carter liep door het bos, nog steeds denkend aan de ontmoeting met de twee dieren. Ze hadden het over een bèta en een Bliksemroedel. Niet dat hij wist wat het betekende, maar hij vond het indrukwekkend klinken. Hij was nog niet aan de overkant van de weg of hij hoorde geschreeuw. Als door een wesp gestoken draaide ze zich om en rende terug, de waarschuwing van Shade om uit de buurt te blijven negerend. Wat Carter daar zag, was afschuwelijk. Een groep wolven, vossen en honden dreef Shade en Ronin in het nauw. Ronin had angstige ogen en Shade gromde uitdagend naar zijn tegenstanders. Hij voelde zich verplicht om de twee te helpen. Ze hadden hem bevrijd van de boom, en Ronin was vanaf het eerste moment al erg aardig tegen hem geweest. Zodra één van de belagers een strijdkreet schreeuwde, sprong hij bovenop een andere hond. Het was een buldog en hij beet in zijn achterpoot, waarop de buldog het uitschreeuwde en wegrende. Hij voelde ogen in zijn rug branden… Hij draaide zich om en zag Shade naar hem kijken, met iets van goedkeuring in zijn blik. Daarna doken ze beide het gevecht weer in. Het was een oneerlijke strijd, ze waren maar met zijn drieën terwijl hun tegenstanders met zijn achten waren. Een schreeuw klonk vanaf de overkant van de open plek, waar een groep de struiken uit kwam rennen. Carter verwachtte dat ze op de vlucht moesten slaan, maar Shade leek opgelucht. De indringers gingen er meteen vandoor. ‘Bedankt, Jack’, hijgde Shade. ‘Zonder jullie had de Nachtroedel ons aan stukken gescheurd.’ ‘Ik deed slechts mijn plicht’, gromde een enorme wolf, net zo groot als Shade. Hij had een litteken dat de brug van zijn neus doorsneed, en Carter vermoedde dat dit Jack was. Een husky kwam naar voren trippelen met triomfantelijk glinsterende ogen. ‘Ha! Ze durfden het niet eens tegen ons op te nemen! Zodra ze ons zagen, vluchtten ze weg terwijl ze riepen naar hun mama!’ ‘Zo kan ‘ie wel weer’, grauwde de bèta. ‘We moeten zo snel mogelijk terug naar het kamp en Luna waarschuwen.’ Carter stond daar een beetje onbeholpen, maar een kleine, roodbruine vos keek hem onderzoekend aan. ‘Je vocht goed’, vond hij en keek Shade aan. ‘Heeft u hem ontmoet?’ De donkere wolf knikte. ‘Ja. En ik had hem gezegd uit ons gebied te verdwijnen’, voegde hij eraan toe met iets van een snauw in zijn stem. ‘Hij heeft ons geholpen!’ riep Ronin verbaasd uit. ‘Zonder hem waren we misschien al dood voor de patrouille ons bereikte!’ Shade knikte hem toe. ‘Dat klopt, Ronin.’ Hij wendde zich tot Carter. ‘Jij gaat mee naar ons kamp.’ Hoofdstuk 4 Een storm van geur, geluid en beeld drong Carters kop binnen en hij deed zijn best om zijn angstgeur te verbergen. ‘Welkom in het kamp van de Bliksemroedel’, zei Ronin uitnodigend en wees de leden van de patrouille, die hen had gered, aan. ‘Die grote wolf is Jack, hij is de meest ervaren strijder. Die vos heet Kastan, en die husky heet Jona. Tot een paar dagen geleden was hij een omega, net als ik.’ ‘Ome-wattes?’ mompelde hij terwijl hij nerveus om zich heen keek. ‘Omega,’ legde Ronin uit, ‘de laagste rang in de roedel. Als je je best doet, kan je een strijder worden. Mijn leermeester is Ramos, die geklitte wolf daar.’ Ronin boog zijn kop voor de wolf, die zijn omega strak aankeek zonder ook maar een spoor van sympathie te tonen. ‘Jona’s leraar was Kastan’, ging Ronin verder. ‘En Shade heeft momenteel geen omega, maar ik denk dat het niet lang meer zal duren. Hij is bèta, en heeft dus meer rechten dan gewone strijders.’ Het gesprek werd abrupt beëindigd door Ramos, die met ogen van minachting naar Carter keek. ‘Wat is dit? Nóg een hond in de roedel? Eén is al meer dan genoeg!’ spuugde hij. ‘Wie heeft dat mormel hier gebracht?!’ Shade stapte naar voren. ‘Dat was ik.’ De strijder kromp ineen. ‘Eh… Shade, wat een goed idee om deze vreemdeling hier op te nemen!’ slijmde hij. Carter rolde met zijn ogen, deze wolf leek hem niet al te snugger. Jack kwam aanlopen met een imposante, zilvergrijze wolvin. Ze keek Shade met ogen vol warmte aan. ‘Jack zei dat ik moest komen.’ Ze wierp een blik de wonden van Ronin. ‘Ga maar even naar Maneschijn.’ ‘Wie is Maneschijn?’ vroeg Carter aan Ronin, die antwoordde: ‘Onze heler. Ze verzorgt onze gewonden.’ Daarna liep de vos weg naar de rand van het grasveld. De zilvergrijze wolvin wierp een blik op Shade. ‘Jullie zijn gewond. Wat is er gebeurd?’ ‘Nachtroedel’, grauwde de donkere wolf. ‘Als Jacks patrouille niet op tijd was gekomen, waren Ronin en ik dood geweest.’ De wolvin knikte. ‘Je hebt goed werk verricht, Jack’, murmelde ze tegen de enorme wolf, die een diepe buiging voor haar maakte. Toen haar blik op Carter bleef rusten, boog hij ook. ‘Shade?’ vroeg ze argwanend. ‘Wie is dit?’ Hoofdstuk 5 ‘Hij zat vastgebonden aan een boom’, legde Shade uit. ‘Ik heb hem bevrijd en vervolgens weggejaagd.’ Het viel Carter op dat de grote bèta niets zei over de inspanningen van Ronin, tenslotte was het de omega die hem had gevonden en zoveel moeite had gedaan om hem te bevrijden. ‘Hij hoorde ons geschreeuw om hulp en is mee gaan vechten.’ ‘Kom omhoog’, beval de zilvergrijze wolvin tegen Carter, die nog steeds aan het buigen was. ‘Mijn naam is Luna en ik ben de alfa van de Bliksemroedel.’ Carter had eigenlijk verwacht dat Shade de leider zou zijn, maar aan de manier waarop hij knielde voor Luna besefte hij dat de wolvin nóg hoger in rang was. Snel ging hij recht overeind zitten. ‘Heeft hij goed gevochten?’ vroeg Luna aan Shade, die knikte. ‘Ach… nou ja. Niet slecht voor een Troetelhond.’ Carter besefte dat de bèta niet bepaald gul was met complimentjes, dus hij voelde zich trots. ‘Denk je dat je iets van hem zou kunnen maken?’ vroeg Luna, haar ogen schitterend als sterren van de opwinding. Shade knikte. ‘We kunnen een poging wagen. We hebben nooit eerder een Troetelhond getraind, maar Jona was eerst een zwerver en die is een redelijke strijder geworden.’ De wolvin keek Carter aan met haar prachtige ogen en indringende blik. ‘Wat zeg je er zelf van? De Bliksemroedel heeft je veel te bieden: nieuwe vrienden, avontuur… Je zintuigen zullen ontwaken zonder al die mensenstank die je van de stad gewend bent. Maar vergeet niet dat er ook risico’s zijn. Onze vijanden zouden een niet-getrainde Troetelhond zoals jij met gemak kunnen doden.’ ‘Wacht… wat?!’ riep Ramos uit. ‘Ga je hem nou echt opnemen in onze roedel? Ben je gek geworden?!’ Snuivend draaide hij zich om naar Carter. ‘Een Troetelhond!’ ‘Spreek je alfa niet tegen!’ siste Shade. Zijn ogen vlamden als vuur en Ramos krabbelde geschrokken achteruit. ‘J-ja, Shade’, mompelde hij en verdween uit het zicht. ‘Ramos heeft het niet zo op honden’, glimlachte Jona. ‘Toen ik bij de roedel kwam, duurde het ook een tijdje om te wennen.’ Shade staarde de twee honden ongeduldig aan. ‘Nou, vreemdeling? Sluit je je nou bij ons aan of niet?’ Hoofdstuk 6 ‘Geef hem de tijd, Shade’, murmelde Luna. ‘Dit is een beslissing die de rest van zijn leven zal bepalen.’ Ze keek Carter aan. ‘Ik geef je tot zonsondergang om over je beslissing na te denken. Voel je vrij om het kamp te bekijken, vraag Ronin anders maar of hij je kan rondleiden.’ Carter knikte even en ging in zijn hoofd de voor- en nadelen van het leven in een roedel na. Als hij zich bij hen aansloot, zou hij een omega worden, en wat Ronin hem daarover had verteld klonk niet perfect. Toch klauwde hij met zijn poten in de aarde toen hij besefte wat er te winnen viel: hij was een brave hond, maar nooit meer door mensen gecommandeerd te worden had ook wel wat. Rusteloos ijsbeerde hij heen en weer over de open plek, toen een zilvergrijze wolf naar hem toe kwam met een bundel kruiden in haar bek. Ze roken heerlijk en vol genot snoof Carter de lucht op. ‘Mijn naam is Maneschijn’, stelde de wolvin zichzelf voor. ‘Ik ben de heler van de Bliksemroedel. Ronin heeft me verteld over het gevecht en zei dat ik ook maar even bij jou en Shade langs moest gaan.’ Carter knikte kort. ‘Ronin had al over u verteld.’ Maneschijn gromde geamuseerd. ‘Ach, Troetelhond, spreek me alsjeblieft niet aan met “u”! Anders dan een alfa of een bèta sta ik dichtbij de andere leden van de roedel, ondanks dat ik een speciale rang heb.’ Ze begon een paar blaadjes fijn te kauwen en drukte de pulp op zijn achterpoot. Hij voelde een steek van pijn en jankte zachtjes, maar de heler murmelde wat troostende woorden. De pijn verdween geleidelijk, de kruiden deden duidelijk hun werk. ‘Luna heeft mij de keus gegeven om me bij de roedel aan te sluiten. Ik heb tot zonsondergang om te beslissen.’ Maneschijn keek hem aan met twinkelende ogen. ‘Ik ben benieuwd wat je keuze zal zijn, Troetelhond. Luna neemt graag honden op, maar dat zijn bijna altijd zwervers zoals Jona.’ ‘Tijdens het gevecht was er ook een hond, een buldog’, vertelde Carter. ‘Hij was denk ik van dat Nacht-dinges.’ ‘Nachtroedel’, verzuchtte Maneschijn. ‘Ja, buldoggen vallen onder de bijters. Die neemt de Nachtroedel maar graag op. Je bent klaar’, voegde ze eraan toe. ‘Nu is alleen een goede nachtrust nodig om je weer de oude te maken.’ Nog steeds niet zeker van zijn besluit, trippelde Carter weg in de richting van Ronin. Hoofdstuk 7 Carter zag hoe Alfa Luna op hem af liep. Ronin had hem verteld dat iemand met een hoge rang zo'n eretitel kreeg, alhoewel die alleen gebruikt werd door de lagere rangen. Shade heette dus Bèta Shade. 'En?' vroeg Luna aan hem. 'Heb je al een besluit genomen?' Hij slikte nerveus. 'Ja, Alfa Luna. Ik zou me graag bij uw roedel willen aansluiten.' Ze gromde tevreden. 'Daar hoopte ik al op. Iets zegt me dat jij het prima zult doen.' Hij boog diep voor de leider, die bovenop een grote boomstronk ging zitten en een lang gehuil liet horen. Iedereen kwam aanlopen. Carter zag, behalve Jona, geen honden. Er waren wel wat vossen, alhoewel de meesten toch wolven waren. Shade leek de enige te zijn met zo'n donkere pels. 'Carter, kom naar voren. Jouw toekomst in deze roedel begint nu, de lange weg naar het lot wat de Maan voor jou heeft bepaald. Shade, jij zal Carter bijstaan op zijn speurtocht naar kennis. Leer hem alles wat jij weet.' Shade trippelde op hem af en Carter voelde instinctief dat hij een buiging moest maken. Hij zakte zo diep mogelijk door zijn knieën en Shade gromde goedkeurend. Toen begon Luna te huilen. Carters leraar viel haar bij, en toen ook Maneschijn. Toen begonnen de meeste anderen, en op het laatste de Omega's. Met een gevoel van trots deed hij mee, net zolang totdat de laatste leden stopten. Hij was nu een omega in een roedel, niet langer meer één of andere mensen-troetelhond. Hier zou hij leren wie hij echt was. Hij hief fier zijn kin omhoog. 'Carter!' riep Ronin uit en spurtte op hem af. 'Wat een eer', mompelde de vos. 'Shade neemt alleen de meest veelbelovende pups onder zijn hoede.' Carter schuifelde een beetje verlegen met zijn poten. 'Ach... het leek niet echt alsof 'ie stond te trappelen om mijn leraar te worden.' Ronin keek hem geamuseerd aan. 'Oh, dat leek niet zo, maar dat was wel zo, geloof me. Shade toont nou eenmaal niet zo graag emoties.' Hij kwispelde met zijn staart toen een jonge, zilvergrijze vrouwtjeswolf op hun af liep. 'Dit is Wizard', stelde hij haar voor. 'Ze is een omega, net als wij. Haar leraar is Jack, weet je wel, die wolf die ons te hulp schoot.' Carter knikte haar toe en Wizard vernauwde haar ogen voordat ze wegliep. 'Het duurt wel even voordat ze je begint te mogen', fluisterde Ronin. 'Ze is nogal... gesloten.' Hij volgde zijn vriend naar de boomstronk, waar Alfa Luna nog steeds op zat. Shade zat naast haar, zijn kille ogen volgden de bewegingen van alle aanwezige hondachtigen. 'Welkom in de roedel, Carter', gromt Luna vriendelijk. 'Shade zal een goede leraar voor je zijn. Hij heeft al veel omega's opgeleid.' De zwarte wolf knikt even eerbiedig naar zijn Alfa, voordat hij Carter wenkt. 'Kom mee, dan kunnen we het één en ander bespreken.' Hoofdstuk 8 Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Het Symbool van de Koningen Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Eeuwige Strijd Categorie:Verraad Categorie:Ringo's Pad Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges lente Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's